Crazy Times
by krissy-killjoy
Summary: Slither/The Faculty cross-over. Not good with summaries look inside.
1. Stats

**Stats**

**Title: **"Crazy Times"

**Rating: **NC17 or M

**Author: ** Krissy KillJoy

**Background:**

Based off of Slither and The Faculty. It's really not going to follow either story-line

Completely, but it still will have the aliens and slugs, but none of the "main"

Characters of The Faculty turn into aliens and Grant from Slither does not turn into

A alien. Also, I changed Grant's last name. Hope Ya'll like it.

**Character Stats:**

**Starla Marie Thompson:** Star

**Age:** 25

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eye:** Blue

**Occupation:** School Teacher

**Isabella Cristina Yearwood: ** Izzy

**Age:** 18

**Hair:** Metallic Blue

**Eye:** Hazel

**Occupation:** College Student

**Rayne Alisa Carver: ** Ray

**Age:** 17

**Hair:** Brown

**Eye:** Brown

**Occupation:** College Student

**Krissy Lynn Maddison:** Kris; Chaos

**Age:** 18

**Hair:** Hot Pink

**Eye:** Green

**Occupation:** College Student

**Stokely Elizabeth Mitchell:** Stokes

**Age:** 18

**Hair:** Black

**Eye:** Brown

**Occupation:** College Student

**Delilah Crystal Proffit:** Lil; D.C.

**Age:** 18

**Hair:** Black

**Eye:** Hazel

**Occupation:** College Student

**MaryBeth Jane Hutchinson:** Mary; M.J.

**Age:** 18

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eye:** Blue

**Occupation:** College Student

**William Alexander Pardy:** Bill

**Age:** 31

**Hair:** Brown

**Eye:** Brown

**Occupation:** Sherriff

**Grant Theodore Thompson:**

**Age:** 42

**Hair:** Bald

**Eye:** Brown

**Occupation:** College Professor

**Jayden James Spalling:** J.J.

**Age:** 19

**Hair:** Purple

**Eye:** Hazel

**Occupation:** College Student

**Jayson Eddie Lee Maddison:** J; J Eddie

**Age:** 18

**Hair:** Hot Pink

**Eye:** Green

**Occupation:** College Student

**Zeke Andrew Tyler:** Z

**Age:** 19

**Hair: **Black

**Eye:** Brown

**Occupation:** College Student

**Stanley Addam Rosado:** Stan

**Age:** 18

**Hair:** Brown

**Eye:** Brown

**Occupation:** College Student

**Casey Todd Conner:** Case; C.C.

**Age:** 18

**Hair:** Brown

**Eye:** Hazel

**Occupation:** College Student

**Julianna Katie Winters:** Juli

**Age:** 18

**Hair:** Baby Blue

**Eye:** Hazel

**Occupation:** College Student

**Pairings:**

Starla/William

Krissy/Grant

Isabella/Jayson

Rayne/Jayden

Zeke/MaryBeth

Stokely/Stanley

Delilah/Casey

**Warnings:**

Language

Violence

Self-Injury

Smut

Fluff

Happy Endings

**Notes:**

I own Isabella, Jayson, Rayne, Jayden, Krissy, and Julianna.

Everything else is owned by James Gunn and the director of The Faculty.

I am not making any money off of this so please don't sue.

I write for fun and entertainment.


	2. In the midst is a crush

**In The Midst Is A Crush**

It was a very cool October day in the small town of Snowy Hills, Colorado. All of Krissy's gang were out in the courtyard hanging out. Now, they were all in college, with one thing set in their minds : to do their very best to fuck up the system. The gang consisted of, Krissy, her twin brother Jayson, Isabella, Rayne, Stokely, Marybeth, Casey, Stanley, Zeke, Delilah, Jayden, and Juliana.

Zeke was a mere drug dealer, selling "Scat", which was basically composed of caffeine and some other household shit. He was dating Marybeth, Casey and Delilah were together, Stanley and Stokely were together, Jayson and Isabella were together, Rayne and Jayden were together. The only ones who did not have someone was Krissy and Juliana. Krissy was too busy crushing on someone who she knew would never like her back and Juliana was a lesbian who was in love with a prep.

Grant Thompson, the History Professor, was in his office, getting ready for his next class. He had the group of misfits, they called themselves, and in the group was Krissy. Now, Grant is a 42 year old married man who could not keep his eyes off of his 18 year old student. Krissy was beautiful, and in all the time that he had known her, her parents were his favorite fishing buddies, she had grown into an amazingly sexy girl.

Of course, he had to remain her teacher, not only because it was frowned upon for a teacher to date a student, but also because he was married. Still. _She would never love me back even if I was not married. I'm her teacher._ He always told himself. Grant just could not shake the effects this girl had upon him.

The group of misfits heard the bell ring and they all walked into the hallway and proceeded to their class with Professor Thompson. Krissy was already weak in the knees and J saw that she was blushing. He had already established that his sister was in love with their Professor. _Hm. I think it is time to do some damage._ He laughed in his mind, while smirking. Krissy saw her brother smirk and wondered what he was thinking._ Oh no. When he smirks like that it is usually something not good. What could he possibly be thinking?_ She wondered to herself. They got to the History classroom and walked in.

As usual, they were the first ones in the classroom. Grant walked out of his office and the first thing that he noticed was the young girl wearing a red and black plaid skirt with straps hanging off of them and a black T-Shirt that said her name. His face flushed a little bit as he saw those slender, tan legs.

He sighed. _There is no way that she would ever love me anyway so I'm not even going to try._ Grant continued to get the lessons together and the other students started to file in. Krissy wanted nothing more than to tell Professor Thompson that she loved him, but no matter how much she didn't want it, he was still her teacher, _and still married_, she thought. Grant looked up and his eyes connected with those of Krissy's. They stared at each other until the bell rang for class to start. Grant cleared his throat and looked around the class.

"Okay class. Today will be a make-up day. I know some of you have a large amount of assignments that need to be completed and turned in. For those of you who are my good student, and have no assignments, take this class period to catch up on other assignments you may have. If you do not have any other assignments, you may sleep, talk quietly, or stare off into space. Get busy." Grant said, as he sat down at his desk, and proceeded to grade essay's from a different period.

Krissy was one of the good student, so naturally, she had no assignments from his class to work on, nor did she have any from any other classes. She ended up laying her head on her desk and stared off into space.

Grant was in the middle of grading a very horrible essay from one of his "stoner" students, when he looked up and saw Krissy staring at him. He gulped. He got back to grading his papers before he did something he would regret.

Krissy was in the middle of debating with herself. _It is time you told him how you felt._ Her inner self told her. _Oh yeah, that would be a convo to remember. Hey Professor. I really liked the lesson, oh and by the way, I'm deeply in love with you._ She joked around with the inner self. _Ha ha. Yeah you are funny. Well, I still think you should and I'm not going to say more on the matter. _And with a poof, the inner self was gone. _Oh that bastard. _

Krissy lifted her head up when she heard someone call her name. She looked and saw J smiling. She got up and walked over to his desk and sat in between him and Z. "What up?" Krissy asked, quirking her eyebrow. "Oh nothing, just saw you looking lonely over there all by yourself." J said. "Hm. Yeah you really are something J. So Z, what is on that small mind of yours?" Krissy asked, grinning. "Chaos, really. You shouldn't ask questions to which you already know the answer." and they busted out laughing.

"Miss Maddison, Mr. Maddison, and Mr. Tyler. Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Professor Thompson asked. Krissy blushed. "No Sir." "Then I suggest that you three quiet down or I will send you to the office." "Yes Sir." they all three said in unison. "Yeah, he will send Chaos to his office ha ha" J said, laughing quietly. Krissy hit him in the arm.

Krissy was flooded with an all new vision of her and her Professor in his office. She shook them out of her mind before she got too worked up. Ray and Izzy had come to sit with them. They were all just talking about the up-coming show that was featuring their all-time favorite band, Three Days Grace.

Meanwhile, Krissy was off in another planet, her mind wild with fantasies about her professor. Oh how she just wanted to tell him that she loved him. Grant looked at the girl who had stolen his heart and wondered what she was thinking. Then, the intercom came on and Mrs. West said "Professor Thompson, your wife is here to see you." "Send her down. Thank you Mrs. West." And the intercom was off. Krissy blushed. J knew exactly what Krissy was thinking. "Chaos, don't. You're just going to get yourself in trouble." And Krissy sat back and looked up at the ceiling.

Starla Thompson was a beautiful blonde haired, blue-eyed High School teacher. She knew everyone in the small town of Snowy Hills. And she knew that Grant was no longer interested in her, but she was determined to make him love her again. She walked into his classroom. "Hey darling." she said, pulling him in for a kiss. Grant obliged, not really wanting to though. Krissy saw this display and her blood boiled. This was war.

J wanted to slap his twin right then. She knew that she would get in serious trouble for doing anything irrational, not just with the school, but with her mom as well. Their mom, Evangeline Maddison, was one of the assistant principles at the Middle School of Snowy Hills and since Krissy had another dealing with one of the teachers there, while she was a student at the High School, Evangeline had told her that if she caught Krissy messing with another teacher, she would send her away to her Grandpa's in Romania.

Grant looked at the class and said "Ladies and Gentlemen, please continue to work on your assignments. I will be back momentarily." And he left with Starla to his office. Krissy wanted to cry. "Chaos, back off of it. Let it run its course." "J, you have no idea how much I love him." "Oh but I do. I see the way you look at him and I see the way he looks at you." Krissy looked at J with wide eyes. "Yes Chaos. He has looked at you like he loves you. And I really do believe that he does. Just please, give it time and please for your sake, don't do anything irrational." Krissy nodded.

A couple of minutes later and Grant walked out of his office, holding Starla's hand. The kissed one more time and she left, giving Krissy a wink. Krissy felt threatened. _I wonder what that was all about. She couldn't possibly know that I love him, could she?_ Krissy thought with wide eyes. J, was also thinking the same thing. Thirty minutes later and the bell rang for the next class. Krissy and her group got up and she was about to walk out the door, when a hand caught her arm. She looked at who the hand belonged to. It was Professor Thompson.

"I need a word with you, Miss Maddison." He said, looking serious. Krissy gulped and nodded as she followed him to his office. J stood at the front door, and waited for his sister. Krissy walked into the office and Grant shut the door. "What is this all about, Sir?" Krissy asked, setting her bag down and looking directly into his eyes. Grant walked over to her and said "I am going to be needing an assistant to help me for a while. I was wondering if you would like to be my assistant." Krissy nearly jumped for joy, but she clearly hid her emotions. "Yes, I think that would be a great idea." "Good. Now, you will have to be here every day, after school, to help me." "Yes sir. I can do that. I can arrange for my brother to pick me up when we are done." "Good, but here is the thing. You will be helping me grade essay's and what not, because mid-term finals are coming up and I will have a lot of stuff to do so I will not know what time we will be done every day."

"That is okay Sir. Once I call J he will come to pick me up no matter the time. " "Good. I think that you should get to your next class. You're dismissed." and Krissy left, disappointed that he didn't kiss her like she wanted him to. J was waiting for her. "What was that all about and why do you have that look on your face? What did he do to you? Do I need to kick his ass?" Krissy smiled at that last part. "No J. All he said was that he will need an assistant since mid-terms are coming up, and he asked me if I wanted to be his assistant and I agreed." J nodded and they continued to walk to their class in silence.

(Now this chapter is finished. Look for chapter two coming up! I promise it gets better!)


End file.
